ECHO In Pandora
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Rhys, a normal company man and Fiona, a "professional" con-artist. They both team up with Vaughn and Sasha and some others along the way! Will it be too late for Rhys and Fiona to tell each other how they feel? Will Handsome Jack break the the bond that this group has? Anything can happen. [AU where the 4 main characters have already met] FionaXRhys, Rhyiona
1. Chapter 1 : Pandoran Con-artists

_**Rhys' POV**_

"Oh come on Vaughn!" I said. "Don't be such a wuss!" Vaughn stared at me as we walked through the halls of Helios, passing by many Hyperions.

"I don't think that it is such a good idea to go to the Purple Skag." Vaughn mentioned.

"And why not?!"

"Because it's in Pandora!" Vaughn put emphasis on the 'Pandora' part.

"But it was kinda fun last time we went to Pandora. We met some new people at the Purple Skag. I wanna visit there again." I scanned Vaughn's portable computer with my ECHO-eye.

"If you MUST know what I am doing on here. I think I have found a Vault key." Vaughn said as he deposited his computer into his locker as we passed by it.

"Really? We gonna go get it?" I asked. Vaughn sighed,

"Maybe. But problem is, it's in Pandora."

"Yea! Lets go to Pandora!" I said cheerfully. I shoved Vaughn towards a car.

"Woah woah woah! Isn't this Yvette's car?" Vaughn asked. I shrugged and jumped into the drivers side. Vaughn mumbled something and got into the passenger side reluctantly. "I can't get 20 million dollars..." Vaughn said.

"20 million? They want that much for the vault key!?" I complained. "Can't you know. Just 'steal' it from Hyperion?"

"I can't! We've taken too much." Vaughn said. "Look I might be able to get it tomorrow. Hyperion are doing some maintenance calls so they won't be taking too much notice with their money." I nodded and used my ECHO-eye to start the car. Vaughn shook his head and said, "Yvette is soooo gonna kill us." I shrugged it off and drove down towards Pandora. We crashed onto the surface of the exotic planet and drove down the sands of Pandora. I ran over a couple of Skags and I got an earful from Vaughn about being 'murderers'. I slowed down the car and looked out the window, we were in the middle of a desert. "Why did you stop?" Vaughn questioned.

"Errrr. I think we're lost." I confessed.

"Oh great. That's just great." Laughter could be heard from some sand dunes. I opened the car door slowly and stepped out. "What are you doing?" Vaughn asked as he got out of the car.

"Looks like these fellas are lost here." Said a man who came from behind one of the sand dunes. I put my hand behind my back and pulled out my stun baton. I armed it a pointed it at the man. A lot more people with masks came from all directions, "Bandits!" Vaughn mentioned.

"Come on boys! Give us all your loot." said one of the bandits. "Time to clock in." "YEEHAW!" we heard a few bandits shout out. I pulled up my robotic arm and quickly called Yvette.

"Yvette!" I shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you take my car!?" Yvette shouted.

"Now is not the time Yvette! I need a loader bot, PRONTO!" I said.

"What makes you think that I will send one?" She said.

"Me and Vaughn are surrounded by ban-" I was cut off when a huge loader bot crashed down on some of the bandits.

"Hi." The robotic voice came from loader bot.

"Er. Thanks and sorry about the car. I'll get it back to ya!" I said as I hung up.

"Shoot em!" One bandit said. Me and Vaughn dived behind the car as the sound of the bullets hit the metal.

"Tell it to do something!" Vaughn complained. I pulled up the loader bot menu and armed it with rocket launchers and a shield.

"Get them loader bot!" I shouted.

"Stop! Thieves!" Loader bot said robotcally as he started to shoot multiple rockets at them, and hit others with his shield. More and a more bandits started to turn up. Two bandits jumped me and Vaughn from in front of us,

"Now just give us your loot." One of them said as they aimed their gun at us.

"Woah. Come on. We can work something out!" I tried to assure them. The bandits groaned and armed their guns. Suddenly, they were both shot dead. Vaughn and I's eyes were wide.

"Need a hand?!" Came a woman's voice as they zoomed by on a motorbike, it was Fiona's voice. The motorbike came to a stop and on the motorbike were Fiona and Sasha. With Fiona driving and Sasha on the back.

"I coulda handled that!" I shouted.

"Sure you could!" Sasha replied as she jumped from the motorbike and ran over to loader bot, she started to shoot some of the bandits. Loader bot used his sheilf to fend off some of the bandits and used his rockets to get rid of some others. Fiona got off the motorbike and rested the motorbike against a nearby rock.

All the bandits had either been brutally murdered or they had fled.

"So. What are you doing in the middle of the desert?" Fiona asked.

"Ya know. Taking in the scenery." I made up an excuse.

"We're lost." Vaughn said simply. I facepalmed myself and Sasha said,

"Of course you are. I take it that Rhys was driving." I groaned and got back into the car. Fiona sighed and came up to the window.

"Where you planning on going?" She asked. I looked forward and didn't answer. She mocked, "Come on Rhys. We all get lost now and again."

"God he's stubborn isn't he?" Sasha said. Vaughn shrugged,

"Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Wow. Thanks Vaughn." I said. "If you must know. We were trying to get to the Purple Skag." Fiona rolled her eyes and said,

"Come on. Just follow us, we live near there." Vaughn got into the passenger side and said,

"Come on Rhys. Just follow em." I sighed and put my left hand on the wheel and used my robotic arm to tell Loader Bot to go back to Pandora. Fiona and Sasha got onto the motorcycle,

"Hopefully you can keep up!" Sasha called out as Fiona started to drive the motorcycle down the dusty terrain. I quickly put Yvette's car into drive and followed them into the depths of the desert.

I scanned the surroundings using my ECHO-eye as we drove through the desert, just in case anymore bandits were around. We finally made it to some sort of town on Pandora and the roads were clogged by either idiots, psychos, pandorans or bandits.

"Great. This is just great. We aren't going anywhere in this car." I said as I got out.

"You can't just leave the car here." Vaughn exclaimed as he exited the car.

"Well what else do you want me to do?" I said as I motioned towards the endless pile of cars filled with Pandorans that surrounded us. Fiona came towards us and said,

"Looks like we're walking from here." Sasha then came over and sighed,

"It's not too far from here. We can come back later and pick up the car."

"Alright." I said as me and Vaughn followed Fiona and Sasha to the Purple Skag. "Hopefully August isn't there. After he found out about the fake vault key..." Sasha said nervously.

"Yeah about that... We may have a found a REAL vaul-" I cut Vaughn off by putting a hand over his mouth.

"What? A REAL vault key?" Fiona said as she stopped in her tracks. I groaned and said,

"Er no. Where did you get the idea that we know of the whereabouts of a vault key?" She glared at me and walked closer,

"So where is this 'vault key'?" Sasha asked. I sighed and let go of Vaughn's mouth, Vaughn said,

"It's on the other side of Pandora. A guy wants 20 million dollars for it."

"That is a lot of money." Fiona said. I stared at Fiona's features, she looked like the kinda person you could ask for directions from but then again, inside she would probably blow your brains out. "As much as I'd LOVE for you to stare at me all day, but aren't we supposed to be heading to the Purple Skag?" I coughed awkwardly and we started to follow Fiona to the Purple Skag.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sticking Together

_**Fiona's POV**_

About 30 minutes to walk. That's it. For about 20 minutes I could feel Rhys' eyes on me, it makes me feel kinda uneasy. Sasha shook her head at me, I asked,

"What?" Vaughn and Rhys couldn't hear us because they were so indulged in their conversation and they WERE lagging behind. Sasha then looked behind us and towards Rhys and then back at me,

"You know," She said.

"Rhys? What about him?" I questioned. She sighed and physically face palmed herself. She looked at me and then said,

"You can't fall for a 'Hyperion'. They are NOT to be trusted, even if we DID just save their asses." I raised my eyebrow and coughed awkwardly,

"Fall for him? Are you serious Sasha? We are just helping them get to the Purple Skag, I don't care about them one bit. I care about business, and we are gonna get that vault key. We just have to find out where it is and find out how we are gonna get the money for it." I assured. Was everything I just said really true? Yes! Of course it is! Sasha shook her head once again,

"I can see it. He's gonna end up scanning you with his ECHO-eye 24/7." I rolled my eyes and looked ahead as we continued to walk towards the Purple Skag.

"So." I spoke a bit louder so that Rhys and Vaughn could hear, "When you gonna go and get that vault key? What if someone buys it before you do?" I asked.

"Er. Well I don't know of anyone who has twenty million dollars and besides... it's in a secluded place, not many people even know about the vault key." Vaughn assured.

"Any idea on when you are going to get it?" Sasha questioned, "I mean, when are you going to have that twenty million?"

"Tomorrow. Probably." Rhys said. "Woah woah woah. You guys wanna take that vault key for yourselves and sell it and keep all the money. Don't you?!"

"That is ridiculous..." Sasha said.

"Are we there yet?" Rhys complained.

"Does it LOOK like we are there yet," I remarked. He groaned and we continued to walk. Finally. We had actually made it to the Purple Skag.

"Finally." Rhys sighed as he and Vaughn started to walk up the steps. "Why don't you stick around and have a drink or two?" Rhys asked us. I raised my eyebrow and then looked at Sasha. She crossed her arms and glared at Rhys and Vaughn.

"I don't think that that's a good idea." I said. Rhys folded his arms and said,

"And why not. One drink won't kill ya." I looked at Sasha again and shrugged.

"Fine, I guess we can stay for a bit." Sasha groaned and walked up the stairs, I followed her in as did Vaughn and Rhys. As we got inside, it wasn't as packed as it usually was. Probably just not a busy day. Me, Rhys and Vaughn took our seats at the bar as Sasha went round the back to get some drinks. Even after the whole fake vault key business, August still allowed Sasha to work here.

"What do you guys want?!" Sasha called.

"I have what I always have Sasha!" I called back.

"You got any moonshine?" Rhys asked. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow,

"Isn't that a bit strong?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"I'll bring it out in a sec. Vaughn? You having anything?" Sasha asked.

"Er. What about number 3?" He asked. Sasha put her thumb up as she grabbed all the drinks. She handed them out and took a seat next to me. Rhys gulped down about half a glass of moonshine in one go.

"Jesus Rhys." I said as I took a sip of my drink. I noticed that Rhys was looking around quite a bit,

"Nice Atlas tech," he said.

"How'd you know?" Sasha asked. He then pointed towards his ECHO-eye. "Oh yea." Vaughn sighed and said,

"I really don't think that it is a good idea to steal even more money from Hyperion, Rhys."

"Didn't you already take that ten million to pay for the fake vault key?" I asked. He nodded,

"Oh yeah. About the 'fake vault key'. What the hell?!" Rhys complained. "We were gonna buy that stupid vault key and use it to raise ourselves up in Hyperion and take down 'Assquez'."

"And then that Felix guy had to go and blow the money up..." Vaughn mumbled. I sighed at the thought of Felix, god he was a jackass for doing that. Can't believe me and Sasha actually trusted him.

"Anyways. You better not pull something like that again. Taking this TWENTY million is gonna put us in more trouble. We NEED that vault key." Rhys mentioned. What were we gonna do? I mean I really didn't WANT to take the vault key and have all that money, if me and Sasha actually betrayed them, then they would have a real rough time on Helios.

"You Hyperions. It's all about power isn't it?" Sasha said out of nowhere.

"You Pandorans. It's all about money isn't it?" Rhys mocked. I sighed and rolled my eyes and finished my drink.

"Sasha. Could you get me another?" I asked. She sighed and stood up taking the glass with her, she came back pretty fast and set the glass in front of me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. She nodded and got out a bottle from underneath the counter, it had a lot of moonshine in it. She placed it in front of Rhys and said,

"Drink your heart away Mr. Roboto!" Rhys looked confused for a moment, and I could see that his ECHO-eye was scanning the bottle. He thinks that it's posion doesn't he?


	3. Chapter 3 : Who Wants Us Dead?

_**Rhys' POV**_

"Okay , I think you've had enough to drink." Sasha said as she pulled away the glass from me which was still half full. I groaned in frustration, I only had about two glasses of moonshine, which is some strong stuff, I guess Sasha doesn't want me to get drunk.I banged my head on the counter in frustration. I then felt a strange presence behind me.

"Wow. You had quite a bit didn't you?" I turned to see Jack's face in my face. Weird. Considering that I havn't had much at all.

"Where have you been?" I questioned.

"Who are you talking to?" Fiona asked as she looked at me confused. "And don't say 'noone' because you have been talking to someone." I looked at her and then at Jack, I can't tell her that I can see Jack.

"And why not?" Jack asked. "Why can't you tell her that you can see me?" Oh great. So he can hear my thoughts. "Yep." He said with a smirk.

"I er- just thinking out loud. I guess." I replied to Fiona.

"Come on Rhys. We should get going," Vaughn said as he finished his drink off.

"Yea, Sunshine! Lets get outta this place!" Jack said as he headed for the door using his hand to try and open the door, instead he just phased through it, "Woops. Forgot that I can't really touch things," he said as he looked at his hands.

"Hey uh- where are you guys staying? I assume that Hyperion is still after you two." Fiona said.

"Oh yeah." I realised.

"'Oh yeah'." Fiona mimicked. I glared at her before sighing,

"I dunno. Car?"

"You want me to sleep in a car? On Pandora?" Vaughn questioned. I folded my arms and shrugged.

"You Hyperion are never prepared huh?" Sasha said.

"Woah woah woah, what does she mean by 'You Hyperion'? I could just-" Jack began but Vaughn cut him off.

"Come on. We aren't that bad." Vaughn looked around the bar, "But uh... we could use a place to stay the night. We would go back to Helios if it wasn't for Vasquez."

"Maybe we could uh- stay at your place. JUST for tonight..." I asked.

"I don't think it would be wise to have a hyperion under the same roof as us." Fiona said to Sasha.

"What's wrong with these-" Jack can hardly ever finish a sentence.

"I understand. They could slit our throats in the night or something." Sasha joked with a smirk.

"Can you lot have your conversation outside. I may have forgiven you for the fake vault key but I am still tempted to kill you, so get out." August said as he strolled into the room. Forgot that August works here.

"August. Still your mean old self I guess." Sasha stated before she headed out the door.

"Can we go now?! It's so boring on this planet." Jack said as he left. Vaughn followed Sasha out.

"So... about us staying at yours..." I began.

"Let me think... No." She said

"W-wait what? Why not?" I questioned.

"Well for one thing... you are Hyperion." She replied. I groaned in annoyance,

"Are you seriously not past that?" I glared at her, "We aren't like those other Hyperion assholes up there!" I mentioned.

"Riiiight."

"Oh come on! Just let me a Vaughn stay for one night and we'll sleep somewhere else tomor-" I was cut off as a ringing sound was coming from my robotic arm.

"Someone's calling you?" Fiona questioned.

"It's probably Yvette..." I trailed off as I answered the call. "Yvette?" I asked.

"Rhys! You and Vaughn better find somewhere safe to stay cuz Vasquez is coming down to Pandora any minute now." She said quickly. I quickly looked at Fiona, she sighed loudly before saying,

"Fine! You can stay with me and Sasha!" I smiled with thanks.

"But remember Rhys. Vasquez can track your ECHO eye, so he has a 99.9% chance of finding you." Yvette mentioned. I was about to say something to Fiona but she quickly said,

"You are NOT staying with us if you are putting us at risk,"

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I asked to Fiona and Yvette. They both said, at the same time,

"Figure something out." Yvette then hung up. I sighed whilst rubbing the back of my neck. What WAS I supposed to do? I looked at Fiona with a pleading look, and she looked back with a similar look. After about a minute of silence she finally gave in. She groaned,

"Fine. You can stay, but if Vasquez shows up..." She trailed off before she left the bar.

"ARE YOU READY? FEELS LIKE I'VE BEEN OUT HERE FOR HOURS!" Jack shouted. I sighed, great... Now I have to put up with Jack again. I quickly followed Fiona out of the bar.

"What did you do? Make out?" Sasha asked us sarcastically. "Cuz it feels like I've been out here for hours." She would definitely get along with Handsome Jack very well.

"We were just talking about where they would be staying." Fiona answered. "They're staying with us tonight. Tonight only." She said whilst she looked at Vaughn and Rhys.

"One night is better that no night, I guess..." Vaughn said with relief.

After walking for a few minutes we made it to Felix's place. Well his 'old' place.

"Welcome I guess..." Sasha said as she placed her hand on the door handle.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Quick Rhys! Tell her not to open it!" Jack was saying.

"Wh-" I began but then Sasha opened the door.

 _ **Fiona's POV**_

I gulped hard.

"Hellllloooo ladies! We meet again!" Kroger said. It was Kroger and Finch... They both had their guns aimed at us.

"Nice hair." Rhys said looking at Finch.

"The hell is that supposed to mean!?" Finch said whilst walking towards Rhys with a corrosive gun.

"Hey woah woah he meant nothing by it." Vaughn said trying to save Rhys.

"Calm down, Finch!" Kroger shouted.

"What do you want?!" Sasha said.

"Oh and WE were gonna put you at risk..." Rhys remarked.

"Shut up Rhys." I replied.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have some Hyperions with us today." Kroger said. "As much as I would LOVE to chat with you... but there is a bounty on you and we want that mone-" He was cut off by a loud engine sound. A VERY loud engine sound. Just then, a black car came charging round the corner. A figure came out of the car with a big gun and walked towards us.

"I should be the one who kills these Pandorans AND these Hyperions!" The man shouted. I heard Rhys gulp loudly,

"Vasquez..." He said quietly.

"Sir! What's your name?" Kroger said to Vasquez.

"Why do you need to know that?" He asked as he raised his exclusive Hyperion gun.

"Cuz you seem like a business man. The kinda guy I could work a deal with."

"What deal would that be?" He asked.

"You leave. And we don't shoot your fuckin brains ou-" He replied but was cut off again by an explosion that went off nearby. "What the fuck is happening now?!"

"THAT BOUNTY IS MINE KROGER!" Came a voice from the rooftop nearby.

"It's Athena!" Sasha whispered.

"Athena?" Vaughn asked. She jumped from the rooftop and threw her shield at Kroger, he ducked just in time before it hit him in face. Athena quickly called her shield back which hit Kroger in the back of the head.

"Go away! This is a man's job!" Finch called out.

"What are we gonna do?" Fiona asked quietly.

"Can you use your ECHO eye and see if we can use anything nearby?" Vaughn asked.

 _ **Rhys' POV**_

"Don't die, Rhys. Cuz if you go, I go! And there can't be a world without the one and only Handsome Jack!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." I said, both to Vaughn and to Jack. I scanned around the area, trying to ignore the arguments between Kroger, Finch, Vasquez and Athena. I looked to my left and then to my right, I noticed another life presence in the area. "Someone else is here." I whispered.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Someone... I feel like they are watching what is happening." I answered quietly.

"You know what. I could just shoot them RIGHT here RIGHT now!" Kroger shouted as he aimed his gun at Fiona. But before he could pull the trigger there was smoke surrounding the area, meaning that we couldn't see them. They couldn't see us and we couldn't see each other. Just then I felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me out of the smoke into a nearby building.

"God. You guys got into a lotta trouble didn't ya?"

 **A/N:**

 **Who could it beeeee? Who could have saved Rhys?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Year Apart

Rhys' POV

"You guys got into a pickle didn't ya?" The woman asked me with her hands on her hips.

"I-er er- I guess you can say that..." I replied.

"Cat got ya tongue?" She asked as she headed towards a broken piece of flooring. She pulled up the floorboard, "Here. Follow me. This is a secret passage and it will lead you to safety away from those guys trying to kill you."

"Hey! Pumpkin! Are you gonna ask her name or what?" Jack asked me.

"So er- who are you exactly?" I asked.

"Oh! Well I'm Janey Springs! And you are..."

"Rhys."

"Rhys! Well! We best be off before we get ambushed by the bountyhunters... and my girlfriend..." She said with a hint of sadness and annoyance.

"Woah woah woah! We can- can't leave without the Vaughn, Sasha and Fiona!" I mentioned. She jumped into the floor and said,

"Come on! They'll be fine, my friends have already helped them. Just follow me and I'll take you to them." I raised my eyebrow.

"COME ON SUNSHINE! What's the worst that can happen?" Jack exclaimed as he followed Springs. I followed after. After about a silent 20 minute walk underground, Springs brought me out of my thoughts,

"Sooooooo... you wanna see a sexy scar on me stomach?"

"What the fuck did she just say?" Jack said as his eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" I asked, confused.

"Just kiddin', I just wanted to bring you out of your thoughts!" She said. I sighed as we continued down this dark tunnel through the ground.

Fiona's POV

 _30 Minutes Before_

The smoke started to surround us. I looked around before a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me out of the smoke and into the back seat of a car.

"Hey! Wh-" I paused as I looked to my left and saw Vaughn and Sasha in the car with me. The car shot off straight away, I then looked to see that the driver was the one and only August. "August?!"

"Just be glad that we're helping you!" He said.

"Wh-why are you helping us?" Vaughn asked in shock.

"Well cuz we can lil guy! Welcome to Scooter's catch a riiide's personal vehicle!" Scooter said from the passenger seat.

"Scooter? You too?" Sasha asked. He gave us the thumbs up as we pulled into Scooter's garage. We all got out of the car except for August who put his feet up on the dashboard just to relax.

"Welcome to Scooter's catch a riiide!" Scooter shouted.

"How did you know that we were gonna need help?" Sasha questioned.

"Well, it was actually Springs who told me that Athena was acting weird. So she knew that something was up, she soon found out that she was gonna attack you sooo we helped you! August actually offered to help us moments after."

"Wow. Didn't know that August had a soft side," Vaughn said.

"I don't!" He shouted from the car. I rolled my eyes, but then I soon noticed that Rhys was nowhere to be found.

"Erm... where's Rhys?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Where is that Hyperion Jackass?" Sasha asked.

"Er- To be honest, I don't think I know where he is!" Scooter replied.

"Wh- what?!" Vaughn questioned.

"Well we can't just leave him out there." I exclaimed.

"Why not..." I heard Sasha mumble.

"Now calm down! I'll just contact Springs and see if she's got him." He said as he went towards a radio that was placed on a nearby desk. He pushed his finger to the button on the radio and said, "Springs?" No answer. "Springs? You there?"

"Is there a problem?" I asked Scooter.

"Hmm. Springs must not have any signal. Or her radio might just be turned off..." Scooter replied, "I'm sure your Hyperion friend will be fine!"

 _1 Year Later (YES! 1 year later...)_

"Okay. Lets go over the plan again..." I began.

"Remind me again. Why are we actually trying to save Vaughn?" Sasha asked. I sighed in frustration,

"Cuz we're friends. I can't believe Kroger and Finch kidnapped him though... And he's the only one who can steal money from Hyperion."

"He is pretty vulnerable," Sasha mocked.

"Look! Let's just get Vaughn."

"You know that this is probably a trap," Sasha said. She was probably right, but we have to at least try.

"Worth a shot though. Right?" Sasha sighed and finally said,

"Fine. I guess, just go over the plan again." I smirked at her and said,

"Easy. We just stroll through the front door. Head up to Kroger's office and see if Vaughn is there. And obviously dodge as many bandits as we can." I finished.

"Yeah, GREAT plan." Sasha said sarcastically. "Just walts in and get ourselves killed."

"No. Your boyfriend is round the back and he's gonna create a distraction once we give the signal,"

"Don't call him that..." She said, annoyed.

"What?" I questioned.

"'Boyfriend'" She answered.

"But he is!" I said.

"Yea but... it sounds really weird..." Sasha said. I rolled my eyes. (You can guess who Sasha's BF is, but if you don't know I will reveal it soon) "Lets just get this thing done!" She said, now suddenly eager to save Vaughn from a deadly future. We walked towards the big building where Kroger and Finch 'lived'. It was heavily guarded at the front door. Sasha and I hid behind a big nearby rock.

"Right. You ready?" I asked Sasha. She nodded in response and I pulled out the radio and spoke into it. "Hey we're ready." I whispered. Just then, a massive explosion sounded from behind building. A few guards ran outside and ran round the back.

"You guys go! I'll stay here and guard the door." One of them said.

"One bandit? Easy." Sasha said, smirking. She picked up a small rock and threw it to distract the guard. She then quickly, but stealthily, ran up behind the guard and broke his neck. "See. Child's play!" She exclaimed before aiming her gun forward and entering the building. I followed behind. We snuck around corners and dodged as many bandits as we could. We did kill about 11 or 12 of them though... ONLY 11 or 12...

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"That sounds like Vaughn!" I whispered to Sasha.

"Yea. Sounds like it's coming from in there," Sasha said pointing to a nearby door. "How'd you wanna go about doing this? Quietly or loudly? PERSONALY, I would do it loudly..."

"Hmm... Let's..."

 _ **TOO BEEE CONTINUUED (not so dramatic :P)**_

 **A/N:**

 **Alright basically... Rhys has been in Springs' group for a year and Sasha, Vaughn and Fiona have no idea where he is. (I do want to point out that Rhys and Fiona** **do have an interest for each at this point of the story, they will meet again one day :D - I won't keep them apart for too long :P)**


	5. Chapter 5 : We Are Vault Hunters

A/N: Sorry for not updating! D: Don't hate me :'( Enjoy this chapter!

Rhys held the side of his face, the mysterious guy call Mr. E had punched him in the ECHO-eye. Mr. E was someone that Athena had met a few weeks ago, and he was going to help Athena, Springs and Rhys find a vault."Don't sass me!" Mr. E said to Rhys as he walked towards the couch and sat down.

"What's going on in here?" Athena asked as she walked into the room with Springs.

"This asshole just punched me in my ECHO-eye and now it's glitching out and I can't see anything out of it!" Rhys exclaimed as he tried so hard to make his ECHO-eye work.

"What did you do?" Athena question, angrily.

"He shouldn't be sassing me!" Mr. E complained.

"He can be a bit sassy and an asshole at times..." Athena replied.

"He's the asshole," Rhys corrected. Mr. E stood up and started to walk menacingly towards Rhys. Athena walked towards Mr. E and put her hands out to stop him from progressing towards Rhys.

"However we don't need any violence IN the house. If you want to be a pain in the ass then go outside." There was silence between us all until Springs asked,

"Is it fixable?"

"I dunno! I don't think so, not without the correct Hyperion tech!" Rhys said.

"Stop whining!" Mr. E said, "If you go ahead with this plan that I have in mind I will fix it for you!"

"B-but won't I need my ECHO-eye for this job? You know, to scan things?" Rhys questioned.

"No, you will not need to scan anything for this mission. It's simple. You go in, take something, you go out." He began.

"Do you need us to help?" Springs asked. Even though she didn't fully approve of Athena and the vault hunting, she DEFINITELY wanted to get her hands on some of the riches that belonged to the vault.

"Hmm... Yes. Yes I do. But first, let me go over the plan..." Mr. E started as everyone sat down on the couches. "I have used Rhys' loaderbot and we managed to locate a Gortys project! There are only a few in existence but we were lucky enough to find one nearby. It's on top of a hill a few miles South from Hollow Point, it is inside a bright red caravan. I have noticed that on Wednesdays, two people are on 'lookout' but those two people don't really pay attention to what is happening anyways. (A/N: You will know why these two people don't do their job properly soon!) Rhys will be the one to go in there and grab the Gortys project, Springs, you will be in the vehicle for the getaway and Athena, you will be Rhys' backup if he messes up. Cuz we ALL know that he tends to mess up a lot." He finished.

"Um no I do not." Rhys mentioned.

"What exactly will YOU be doing this whole time?" Athena asked.

"Well I will make sure that no one else knows about the Gortys project AND I have a team of bandits to help prevent anyone from coming near the caravan." Mr. E explained in confidence.

"Wait wait wait, if you have a team of bandits why don't we just rush them and take the Gortys by force?" Rhys asked.

"We don't know what kind of people are in there. For all we know they could be trained vault hunters, and we REALLY don't need to cause a mess!" Mr. E said.

Rhys' POV

"Yea, kitten! Don't want ya to die!" Jack shouted in my ear. "Oh wow, you can't even see me cuz your ECHO-eye is broken."

"I can still hear your annoying voice though." I mumbled. Luckily no one heard me. Jack keeps popping up everyday whenever he pleases either to piss me off or just walk around exploring.

"I am HANDSOME Jack, I am NOT annoying!" He said, "I can be annoying if you want. How about now? Annoying annoying annoying. Are you annoyed? I would be. Am I annoying? I feel your skin crawl when I talk. A-n-n-o-y-i-n-g spells... Oh come on, punpkin! What does it spell? Annoying!"

"Right. Now that that is sorted, we will move out at sundown!" Mr. E exclaimed before standing up and leaving the room.

Fiona's POV

"Let's try this the EASIEST way possible." I began, "There's an air vent there." I whispered to Sasha. There was an air vent above the door to the room where Vaughn was.

"Lemme guess. You want ME to go in there and save that nerds ass." Sasha said. I nodded with a smile. She sighed before saying, "FINE! But you owe me a drink because I am pretty much risking my life right now."

"Yea sure. I'll create a distraction and you go in the air vent and get Vaughn." Sasha nodded before jumping up to the grate that was covering the vent, she swiftly pulled it off and put it on the floor. She climbed into the air vent which led into the room. I looked around the hallway that I was in and noticed a metal pipe lying on the floor nearby, I picked it up and started to hit the wall with it.

"What the hell is going on out there?" I could hear Finch's voice coming from the room.

"I dunno! Go and check!" Kroger commanded Finch. I stopped banging the wall as the door opened, Finch walked out and said,

"What the hell?!" I quickly shot him in the head with the corrosive element. He collapsed onto the floor and held his head in pain.

"Jesus Christ, Finch! What the fuck is going on?" Kroger asked as he walked out of the room, "HEY! What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked me, I tried to change the gun element but he quickly stopped me by pushing me to the ground and he swiftly pulled the gun out of my sleeve. I heard the banging of metal coming from the vent, Sasha must've gotten Vaughn. Kroger aimed the gun at me and just as he was about to pull the trigger I heard a small robotic voice call my name,

"Fiona!" The small robot managed to jump onto Kroger, successfully pushing him over.

"Gortys!" I said happily. "Thanks." I picked up my gun before we quickly started to run down the hallway. I looked behind me and saw Kroger and Finch starting to stand up, Sasha and Vaughn then climbed out of the vent and jumped onto Kroger and Finch so they both instantly fell back down again. We slowed down so that Vaughn and Sasha could catch up, we all started to head for the exit. Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"This is bad! That alarm is gonna bring more bandits to us!" Vaughn said as we started to run a bit faster with Vaughn behind us as he wasn't really a fast runner. We were about to reach the exit but the door exploded and about 20 bandits started to pile in. All I heard was gunfire and Vaughn screaming like girl before we all managed to hide behind some boxes. "Oh god what do we do now?" Vaughn asked.

"Err-" I said, a loud car horn then sounded outside.

"WELCOME TO SCOOTER'S CATCH A RIIIDE'S PERSONAL VEHICLE!" It was Scooter's voice. It was a lot louder as it was coming from some speakers that surrounded us. Scooter's 'personal' vehicle then came bombing in through the door running over most of the bandits in the process. "Get in the car yall!" Scooter shouted.

"Hurry up!" August shouted from behind the vehicle. He came in and started shooting some of the bandits. Sasha and I also started to fire our guns at the remaining bandits. Gortys quickly zoomed towards Scooter's truck and she jumped into the back of it. Me, Vaughn and Sasha managed to run past the very little bandits that were left and we all hopped into the truck, followed by August. Kroger and Finch appeared in front of us and started to shoot the truck.

"Drive, Scooter! Drive!" I shouted.

"Alright alright!" Scooter put the truck into reverse before he quickly started to drive us back to our caravan near Hollow Point. I heard Kroger shouting in anger behind us,

"GODDAMNIT, FINCH! Why'd you let em get away?!" He shouted.

"Me?!" Finch replied.

All that effort to save someone. Think I'll have the day off tomorrow.

A/N:Sorry for a short (maybe boring) chapter but next chapter I actually can't wait to write! (P.S. Rhys and Fiona will meet again next chapter... Something to look forward to.)THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Chapter 6 : He Touched The Butt

Fiona's POV

I looked down at the Gortys project which was now in sleep mode, I can't believe we actually found one. We were in our RV just outside Hollow Point, Vaughn was asleep, and Sasha and August were on the top of the RV 'keeping watch'. Scooter had gone back to his shop to fix up some Pandoran's truck, I looked out the window and it was dark, with nothing but the stars illuminating the sky. Vaughn snored lightly as I turned the lamp off and lay down on the chair, I slowly closed my eyes.

10 minutes later

Rhys' POV

"Alright, cupcake! Don't get yourself killed!" Jack said into my ear, I still couldn't see him because my ECHO-eye was fucked up. Athena and I hid behind a rock that was about 10 metres away from the RV, that's where the Gortys project is. "Hey! Princess! Are you listening?" I chose to ignore him, "Ohhhh you're giving me the silent treatment eh?"

"Hey, asshole! Are you paying attention?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, no need to be rude." I replied, giving her a glare.

"Just... go get the Gortys project. I'll be here if you need backup." Athena looked towards the RV. I can't see anything in this darkness, thanks to my broken ECHO-eye. I slowly walked towards the RV and then crouched next to the door. I could hear... disturbing sounds coming from the top of the RV, there was a man's voice and a woman's voice. I shivered,

"Gross." I whispered to myself.

"Hey! Kiddo! They are TOTALLY having se-" Jack began.

"Annnnnnd I don't need to know anymore!" I whisper-yelled. "Hey, can you check to make sure that noone is awake in there?"

"Sure." Jack said firmly.

Jack's POV

I phased through the door and saw two figures, two VERY familiar figures. Well, hello Fiona and Vaughn. I thought about telling Rhys that these two were in here but I decided to let him find out for himself. I walked back outside and said, "Yeah. There's two people and they're both asleep."

"Okay you have to guide me, considering that you're the only one who can see in the dark." Rhys said to me. It's cool that I'm invisible to him, I smirked.

"Sure, no problamo, kiddo." I exclaimed. Rhys placed his hand on the door handle and slowly pulled it down and opened the door. He put one foot inside and then the other before slowly closing the door behind him. An idea then popped into my head, I'm gonna make him touch Fiona's ass (Jack's face right now: :3) "Okay, Rhysie, just take one small step forward." I started to guide him towards Fiona, the Gortys project was on the opposite side of the room. "Alright, alright, now bend down evvvverr so slightly, and extend your arm a bit. The Gortys project is round... and smooth..." I mumbled the last part. Rhys' mechanical arm was now three or four centimeters away from the target. "That's it, Rhys. Now it's right below your hand." I looked as Rhys slowly lowered his hand as I contained my laughter.

Fiona's POV

I suddenly awoke and flicked the lamp on before seeing a figure above me, I quickly tackled him to the ground before saying, "What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" I shouted, which awoke Vaughn, he sat up quickly,

"Wh-what's going on!?" Vaughn exclaimed, startled.

"I-er-" The man I tackled to the ground started, but I cut him off,

"Wait, Rhys?!" I said in shock.

Rhys' POV

Holy shit. Time to use some of the skills that Athena taught me. I used my leg to make Fiona lose her balance slightly and quickly pushed her off. I stood up and heard Jack laughing.

"Y-You TOTALLY touched her ass dude!" He shouted with joy. Oh fuck. I looked around the room and saw a red/grey metal ball on the ground.

"Is that the Gortys project, Jack?" I asked out loud.

"Jack? Who's Jack?" Fiona began.

"Yea that's it sunshine!" Jack said. I quickly picked it up and bolted out the door.

"Hey! Rhys, what the hell!" Fiona shouted.

Fiona's POV

Holy shit, it's actually Rhys, I almost forgot what he sounded like. But he just stole the Gortys project. I quickly picked up my paralysis gun and went outside, I saw Rhys running away, Vaughn followed me outside. I aimed my gun at Rhys and pulled the trigger. It felt like the bullet was going in slow motion, then a red figure jumped in front of the bullet with her shield. The shield deflected the paralysis bullet, and all I heard was the woman screams of Vaughn. I looked over at Vaughn and the bullet had hit him square in the chest. Vaughn was frozen as he fell face-flat onto the ground. The woman in red was none other than the bounty hunter Athena, "Stay out of this Fiona, if you know what's good for you!" I just realised that Rhys touched my ass, what the fuck.

"Hey you Hyperion jackass, get back here, I wanna give you a piece of my mind." Fiona said.

"Wh-what's going on?" A voice came from the top of the RV, it was Sasha. Gross, they were having sex... great that I know that... At least Sasha and August were both fully dressed.

"You idiots, we're being robbed!" I shouted up at them as I continued to try and fire my paralysis gun at Rhys who was protected by Athena and her shield.

"By who?" August asked with a big yawn, not like he cares.

"Guess. He's from Hyperion, has a yellow arm and an ECHO-eye!" I replied with anger.

"Oh my god, Rhys? The Hyperion Jackass?" Sasha said in shock as she jumped from the top of the RV onto the ground below. I stopped trying to fire my gun at them, it was no use. I looked at Rhys who was holding the Gortys project, he had that look in his eyes, his lovely lovely eyes, one blue and one brown. The look that says 'sorry'. "I knew we could never trust a Hyperion like yo- woah why is Vaughn dying on the ground?" Sasha noticed as she saw Vaughn paralysed in the dirt.

"He'll be fine." I simply said.

"This is vault hunter business!" Athena shouted before the rev of an engine could be heard. I black bandit truck headed towards Athena and Rhys before the door opened allowing them to hop in.

Rhys' POV

Springs was in the bandit truck, this was the escape plan. Athena took the Gortys project before entering the car. I looked over at Fiona and then I looked back towards Springs and Athena. I took a quick glance at Fiona again, her expression was pretty hard to read. I could see anger, sadness and hope.

"So what's it gonna be dumb dumb?" I heard Jack ask. There was only one thing I could do...


	7. Chapter 7 : Secrets Are Out

Rhys' POV

I looked over at Athena who had a pissed off look. I decided to distract her,

"Hey Athena! Look it's Handsome Jack!" I said as I pointed behind her.

"Where?!" She asked in anger as she looked behind her. I reached inside the vehicle and pressed the button on the Gortys project. The metal ball then formed into a robot.

"Oh! Hi! Who are you?" Gortys said happily.

"Gortys! Run back to Fiona!" I shouted at her.

"Ohhhh you're friends with Fiona! Okey Dokey!" Athena tried her hardest to hold onto Gortys but she managed to jump out of her grasp and run towards Fiona. Athena then got out of the truck and pushed me down to the ground with her sheild, she then pulled out her sword and aimed it at my throat.

"I knew you would betray us, Rhys!" Athena shouted.

"Athena! Don't..." Springs said as calmly as she could. Athena applied more pressure to the tip of the sword. I tried to gulp but it just caused pain.

"Come on you idiot, do something!" Jack exclaimed.

Fiona's POV

Gortys was hiding behind Sasha, I looked over towards Rhys and I saw that he was pinned by Athena's sword as it was harshly pressed against his throat.

"Come on, Fiona. Just leave him, he's a huge douchebag." Sasha said as she picked up Gortys and started to head back inside the RV.

"We can't just leave him! Isn't he your friend?" Gortys said whilst she was in Sasha's arms. Sasha stopped in her tracks as she heard a pained cry come Rhys' direction, I looked over to see that Athena applied even MORE pressure onto the sword.

"Athena!" I said as I walked towards her and Rhys.

"Back. Off." Athena said slowly but with some aggresion.

"Come on, you don't have to do this..." I said, trying to calm her down.

"MY HUMAN NEEDS ME!" a robotic voice sounded and a huge crash sounded nearby. It was loader bot. He walked towards Athena and picked her up and threw her into Springs' vehicle. "Bye." He simply said as he started to push the car away.

"This won't be the last time you see me, Hyperion!" Athena gritted her teeth. She then slammed the car door as Springs drove off. I looked at Rhys who was on the ground gripping his throat in pain, I could see some blood that Athena's blade must've drawn.

"Ah, fuck." Rhys breathed heavily. I offered him a hand which he quickly accepted, I pulled him to his feet before punching him hard on his arm. "Yep. That's what I need more pain." Rhys said as he rubbed his arm where I punched him.

"Hiiii! I'm Gortys, and you arrrre..." Gortys came towards Rhys. I gave her a soft smile as did Rhys, he kneeled down by Gortys and softly said,

"Hey, Gortys! I'm Rhys."

"Rhys? Awesome!" Gortys exclaimed. Rhys stood back up Loaderbot came over,

"Hi, you must be Gortys," Loaderbot said as he waved to Gortys.

"Hi!" Gortys said with glee, Rhys looked at me and said,

"Soooo...can I-"

"Stay?" I finished his sentence for him. He nodded slightly. I adjusted my hat before saying, "Sure. Why not." I looked over towards the RV and noticed that Sasha had already gone inside and dragged Vaughn with her. I then glanced at Rhys again and I noticed him feeling his neck again, there was clearly some blood. "Come on, Rhys. Lets get you patched up." He followed me into the RV. Loaderbot stayed outside. Gortys was once again in sleep mode, Vaughn was still paralysed and he was lying motionless with his eyes closed on the chair, Sasha probably went back to the top of the RV to spend time with August. Rhys sat down on the couch and I opened a loot chest inside the RV which contained medical supplies. I sat beside Rhys with all the supplies I needed.

"Heh, why are you helping me even though I have been a complete douche? You know with stealing Gortys and tou-touching yo-"

"It's fine, Rhys. Really, let's just forget about it. I just want to help a friend." I gave him a warm smile before dabbing some peroxide onto a cloth, "It's not a deep cut so it will be fine, I don't want it to get infected though so we have to put some of this on."

"Is Fiona worried about Reesy Weesy?" Rhys said, taking the piss.

"Don't make me hurt you with this peroxide." I warned.

"Wow, you always result to violence." Rhys says with a smirk, damn that cute smirk. (A/N: I personally think that Rhys' smile is cute :3) I slowly started to dab the wound on Rhys' neck. He inhales sharply now and again,

"Sorry. I'm almost finished," I dabbed it two more times before putting a bandage over it.

"Thanks, Fi," he smiled. There was silence between both of us now. I broke the silence by asking,

"What happened to your ECHO-eye, it keeps glitching out." I said as I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed circles underneath his ECHO-eye using my thumb, it might be awkward but I don't care. Rhys stuttered,

"Er- It was just this guy I w-was working for, he kinda punched m-me in the ECHO-eye cuz I pissed him off." I sighed,

"You do seem to piss a lot of people off," I smirked as I moved a strand of hair behind my ear. "We can see if Scooter knows anything about fixing ECHO-eyes tomorrow." A smile hasn't left my face or his face for pretty much the entire length of our conversation. My hand was still on his cheek. Rhys' eyes caught mine, his one blue eye and one brown eye, who knew they would perfectly match eachother? I found that Rhys was leaning closer towards me and I was mirroring his actions. Rhys' metallic arm made it's way to my side as our lips were mere centimeters away from each others.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." Sasha's voice echoed throughout the RV as she climbed down the ladder into the room. Me and Rhys instantly backed away from eachother. Sasha finished climbing down the ladder and turned around to see us, "I see you fixed this douchebag's wound." She said a little bit harshly.

"Oh come on Sash," Rhys said.

"Shut up, Hyperion. You leave for a year and then you try to rob us?" Sasha started to get pissed.

"Sis, calm down..." I started. She glared at me and I glared back.

"I didn't 'leave'. We just got separated! And I was supposed to rob you otherwise I would get my ass kicked or I would be killed! I am so fucked when Athena tells my 'boss' that I didn't complete the task." Rhys said as he buried his face in his hands. Sasha sighed,

"Sorry, Rhys, I'm just REALLY pissed right now and I don't know why..."

Rhys' POV

"Er- Sasha, can I talk to Fiona in private?" I asked.

"Erm... sure..." she replied as she went up the ladder.

"What is you want to talk about?" Fiona questioned. I sighed heavily,

"I'm gonna tell you something but don't think I'm crazy, and I am 100% telling the truth." I said seriously.

"Depends on what it is you tell me..." She replied. I paused for a moment,

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Don't you go telling her about me! She'll think you're a madman! She'll think that you've just lost it, princess!" Jack said.

"You know Handsome Jack?" I asked.

"The asshole who almost destroyed Pandora whilst he was looking for a vault? Yeah I know him."

"Well he's er- he's kind of er-"

"Don't tell her cupcake! If I was her I'd think that you'd have taken some drugs or something!" Jack exclaimed.

"He's what?" Fiona insisted.

"He's in my head. I can see Handsome Jack, but only when my ECHO-eye is working." Fiona stared at me, confused.

"She totally thinks your crazy!" Jack chuckled.

"I'm not crazy!" I replied.

"I never said you were." Fiona said.

"N-No no I was talking to Jack! I swear I'm not making this up!" I tried to convince her.

"Why would you tell me this?" She asked as she stood up.

"Because... because I trust you!" I said sincerely. Fiona looked at me, it looked like she didn't believe me. I sighed, "Aaaand you don't believe me..."

"I-If you can't prove it... I don't think I can believe you."

"I can prove it!" I said with anticipation.

"How you plan on doing that, Rhys?" Jack asked.

"Right er-put both hands behind your back and hold up a different number of fingers on each hand." She raised her eyebrow, "Just do it!" She finally gave in as she rolled her eyes and put both of her hands behind her back.

"Okay princess, one finger on her left hand and three on her right." Jack said.

"One on your left and three on your right." I said as I crossed my arms.

"That uh- th-that doesn't prove an-anything," she stuttered.

"You KNOW that I'm not lying."

"'Wow he's a total nutcase'" Jack said in Fiona's voice.

"Please you gotta believe me, I told you cuz you are probably one of the only people that I can trust right now." Fiona was silent...

"Alright, Rhys. I believe you, but you better not be lying!"


	8. Chapter 8 : Shut Your (Clap)Trap

Rhys' POV

"Oh dude, you almost kissed her! Damn, pumpkin, you could've slept with her!" Jack said.

"Shut up!" I said.

"What? I didn't say anyt-" Fiona stopped, "You were talking to Jack weren't you?" I nodded. "Heh, I'm gonna have to get used to that." She said as she folded her arms.

A few days later

For the past few days I havn't been able to take my eye off of Fiona, damn she is beautiful.

"Yea she is!" Jack exclaimed. I forgot that he can read my mind. I can see Jack now, Scooter managed to fix my ECHO-eye up, even if it did take about eight hours. "Listen cupcake..." I looked at Jack, we were on top of the RV and everyone else had gone to the world of curiosities to get some money and more ammo. "I know you wanna bang that chick."

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't know." He replied with a glare. I lay down on my back before saying,

"So what? It's never gonna happen anyway..." I placed my hand over my eyes.

"WOAH, Kiddo! I didn't think you would actually admit it!" He exclaimed. "She digs you, man. I bet you'll bang soon."

"Don't say it like that, it sounds weird." I said as I stood up and went down the ladder. I got to the bottom of the ladder, turned around and Jack appeared in front of me.

"Don't be so down, pumpkin. Hat lady is perrrrfect for ya."

"How many nicknames can a person even come up with?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"What? Princess? Pumpkin? Cupcake? Walnut head?" he started to name some.

"Walnut head?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Vasquez is Wallet head and you are Walnut head! The perfect duo!" Jack chanted.

"Wallet head? Why was he called that?"

"H-he was going through these hair implants an-and I would stick money to his head... it's confusing but hilarious."

"Annnnd why am I called Walnut head?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Simple. Your head looks like a walnut!"

"Wooooow, thanks." I said as I exited the RV to be greeted with Loaderbot and Gortys.

"Hey, Rhys!" Gortys said, happily.

"Hey Gortys, hey Loaderbot," I smiled.

"Hi." Loaderbot replied.

"HEY!" a female voice sounded as I started to look around. I looked at Jack and he just shrugged then disappered. Great, he was helpful. I was suddenly tackled to the ground, "You're coming with me." she said.

"Loaderbot hel-" I paused as I looked at Loaderbot and Gortys. They had both been shot with shock damage by a woman with red hair. The person who had tackled me had raven-coloured hair and a hat, they were also aiming a pistol at my head.

"Nice job, ladies." that voice. Who could forget that voice?

"Vazquez." I simply said.

"Hello, Rhys! Long time no see. How long has it been? Over a year?" He allowed me to stand and he and the raven haired woman aimed their guns at me. The crimson haired woman was aiming a corrosive elemental weapon at Loaderbot and Gortys in case they made a move.

"Wh- what uh do you want from me?" I questioned with my hands both up.

"We're here to take you back to Helios, we have some... testing we need to do on you." Vazquez stated as he walked towards me. Athena may have taught me how to defend myself, but there was no way in hell I was going to escape three people with guns. "Come on! Let's go!" Vasquez announced. The raven haired woman came behind me and cuffed me, I started to get dragged away from the RV and the damaged Loaderbot. Vasquez had picked up Gortys, "And you... are gonna help us find a vault." Vasquez said with a smirk.

Fiona's POV

I examined the extra bullets I now had for my gun and I placed that him in my coat's inside pocket. Sasha, Vaughn and I were on the trek back to the RV, only another 10 minute walk.

"Hey, Fi." Sasha said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What uh- what did Rhys have to tell in 'private' a few days ago?"

"Oh that, it wasn't anything important." I lied. Of course it was! Jack was living in Rhys' head!

"If it wasn't important, why don't you just tell us?" Vaughn spoke up.

"I promised Rhys that I wouldn't tell anyone, he will tell you himself if he wants to." I replied. The RV was in sight, I noticed that loaderbot was lying on the ground not moving.

"Loaderbot?!" Vaughn shouted as we all ran towards him. I ran into the RV and looked around for any signs of Rhys or Gortys. They were nowhere to be found. I exited the RV and Sasha asked,

"What happened?"

"Rhys and Gortys were taken by some vault hunters and Hugo Vasquez." He said in his emotionless robotic voice.

"MINION!" Came another robotic voice. "WAAAAAHHH! PROTECT ME SQUIRE!" A small yellow robot with one blue eye came bolting up to use, he was being followed by about 5 skags.

"Oh for the love of..." I said before shooting the skags, Sasha helped. Once all of the skags were dead the robot came towards us and exclaimed,

"You saved me, minion! And for that I am eternally grateful!" He waved his arms in the air, "I am CL4P-TP, but you can call me Claptrap! I overheard that your buddy was stolen by some vault hunters! And after you saved me, I have decided to be of assistance!" We all looked confused. Claptrap sighed, "I help you! You understand en-gl-ish?" He said slowly.

"Yes. We understand English!" Vaughn said.

"Oh. Good!" He replied. "You look like a Hyperion worker! Are you?" Claptrap asked Vaughn,

"Yeah, you were made by one of my friends up on Helios." He replied.

Loaderbot stood up slowly and said,

"I can track Rhys' ECHO-eye." He paused, "I can confirm that he is on route to Helios." He pointed to the big 'H' in the sky.

"We have to go up there and get him," I said with worry.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Sasha questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe Scooter can help?" Vaughn suggested. I nodded.

Loaderbot gave the thumbs up before climbing on top of the RV and sitting down.

"LET'S GO, MINION!" He chanted. I rolled my eyes. We all climbed into the RV except for Claptrap who shouted, "STAIRS? NOOOOOOO!" I sighed with annoyance before Vaughn and I picked up the small but heavy robot and brought him inside the RV. Don't worry, Rhys. I'm coming.

As we all reached Scooter's garage we all exited the RV, and Loaderbot stayed on top of it. A bandit came towards us and said,

"Give me all your money," He aimed a rocket launcher at us. I was about to shoot him but Claptrap swiftly took my gun and shot the bandit in the head,

"Ha ha ha! FALL BEFORE YOUR ROBOT OVERLORD!" He gave me my gun back before heading into Scooter's garage. I rubbed my forehead, Sasha complained,

"Jesus, why are they so annoying?"

"To be honest, Handsome Jack is the one who designed them and I have NO idea as to why he designed them in that way." Vaughn stated. I shrugged as Sasha and I went into Scooter's. Vaughn stayed behind in the RV.

"Welcome back to Scooter's Catch-a-riiiiide!" Scooter said with a smile. "And I see you've brought a lil robot with ya."

"I am the all mighty Claptrap and you will bow down to me!" Claptrap shouted at Scooter. Scooter raised his eyebrow at Claptrap,

"Claptrap, go and make yourself useful by finding some supplies for the journey." I said. Claptrap headed over to some shelves and started to chant,

"C to the L to the 4 to the P to the WHAAAT!" I rolled my eyes before saying,

"Scooter, we kinda need your hel-" That's when I noticed Springs come out from a nearby room. I was about to draw my pistol before she said,

"Woah, no need to worry yourself. I aint got nothing against ya," She sighed, "And Athena isn't here, she's at home so she won't be shanking you or anything."

"Well that's a relief," Sasha said as she folded her arms.

"Soooo what is it ya needed?" Scooter asked.

"Well, we are going to space and we were wondering if you could help us build a rocket!" I explained.

"Space? Man, I love space! Of course I will help you lovely ladies out! When you need it done by?" He asked.

"As soon as possible really. You remember Rhys? He was captured by Vault hunters and taken to Helios." Sasha replied.

"Minion! I have found apples! Will they be of use?!" Claptrap shouted. I shook my head in disappointment,

"Sure! Whatever!" I called over.

"EXCELLENT!" Claptrap said. God why was he so happy all the time?

"Springs, are you gonna help us build a rocket?" Scooter asked her. She looked at us before smirking,

"Let's build ourselves a rocket."

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed! Rhys is going to be tested on when he gets to Helios, because of something 'floating' around his head.

Will the gang get to Helios before Rhys is killed from all the tests he will receive?


	9. Chapter 9 : Trapped In A Cell

Rhys' POV

"Hey kiddo! Are those two hot con-artists gonna come save us?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Jack raised his eyebrows: "Woah, kiddo. What's with the tone?"

I wasn't feeling it. We had been thrown into a cell four hours earlier and my patience was seriously running thin.

"Hey, cupcake. You can talk to your old pal Jack about anything,"

"It's fine."

"Whatever, pumpkin.". Silence. A few moments passed before either of us spoke.

"So who were those two girls with Vasquez?"

"You're totally into them aren't you? Jack winked

"What? No! I just wanna know who they-"

"You're into them! You know they're both ex vault hunters. The red haired one, Lileth, Lily I think, she works for Hyperion - for some unknown reason. You know she killed me, right?"

"So she's who I should thank?"

Jack shot me a serious look: "There is another thing I have not told you"

I could tell he didn't want to discuss it so I changed subject.

"Annnnd who was the girl with the cowboy hat?"

"Oh her? That's the sheriff of Lynchwood, Nisha. Before I died, we were together."

"You had a girlfriend?"

"What? You want me all to yourself?"

"You couldn't handle me" I stated: "What does Vasquez mean by 'testing'?"

"Nooo idea, cupcake! Stop flirting with me"

"Urgh I gotta get outta here!"

Fionas POV

I really hoped that Rhys was okay. I mean, last time I saw him he was acting pretty weird

"What's going on Fiona? You're a million miles away" Sasha's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"It's nothing - I just - no forget it"

We were a 10,000 feet above pandora on a rescue mission that may take our lives yet all i could think about was saving him.

"Quiet minnions! Danger ahead. I sense it, I feel it. I know it!"

"Shut it Claptrap! You can't feel, you're just a ro-"

Sasha was interupped by a loud crash and the ship was flipped 180 degees as everything slowly went black.

Rhys POV

"Where the hell are they? They should be here by now!"

They still werent here, why weren't they? we needed them!

Jack was now sleeping, if you could call that slepeing, he was keeled over on the floor with his hands over his eyes.

"Shut up" Jack turned over: "I'm sleeping."

"You can't sleep, you're not real remember?"

"I'm not real? Then how do you explain this?" Jack said whilst letting out a huge, rip rouring fart"

"Gross! You're disgusting"

"No... I'm sleeping, be quiet."

Fiona's POV

I opened my eyes and I could just make out the flicking of a light in the corner of the deck.

"Is everyone alright?" Scooter called from the darkness. There were groans in confirmation.

"AHHH! I'm leaking! I'm leaking!" I heard Claptrap shout.

"Shut up, you're not leaking!" Sasha replied as she pulled out a flashlight.

"What hit us?" Springs asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"Ah fuck, my head hurts." Vaughn complained.

"You'll be fine!"

THIS IS JUST A SMALL 'TASTER' KINDA CHAPTER. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!


	10. Chapter 10 : Saving Hyperion Rhys

Fiona's POV

"Scooter, what happened?" I asked him. He looked at the flashing red lights on the console at the front of the ship.

"Hmm... I'm not too sure..." He replied.

"Oh no! Minion!" Claptrap shouted.

"What? What's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"My sensors show that Helios shot us with some sort of weaponry!" Claptrap announced.

"Ohhhh great." Vaughn said as he looked out the window at Helios that was so close.

"Son of a fuck! How are we gonna get up there?" Claptrap questioned as he started to spin around, nervously.

"You need to calm down, Claptrap. We'll find a way."Springs assured him.

"Hm..." Scooter began, "It looks like there is some juice left in this baby! Could just be enough to get up to Helios."

"Alright. Everyone buckle in!" Sasha commanded. We all secured ourselves into a seat, I was in the driver's seat.

"Quickly, minion! I sense that Helios are preparing for another shot! I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIEEEE!" Claptrap shouted.

"We aren't going to die!" Sasha said. I looked at the boost screen and it read 96%.

"Ahhhh! Projectile inbound! A moonshot is heading our way!" Claptrap said covering his eye. I looked out the window and I could see it in front of us, heading straight for us. I looked down at the boost levels again: 99%.

"Come on. Come on!" I said to myself, hand hovering over the boost button.

"Boost Operating at 100%!" A robotic voice sounded from the console. The moonshot was mere meters away as I pushed the button. The boost activated and I managed to steer the vehicle out of the way of the moonshot.

"Thank God!" Vaughn shouted over the noise of the boost.

"We're going in for a crash landing it looks like!" I warned them as we approached Helios.

"A'ight, hold on to something!" Scooter shouted. We slowed down a bit, but not enough. We hit the landing bay but we were going to fast to stop, we crashing into the side of the space-station. Suddenly, an alarm sounded from Helios.

"WARNING! Unknown aircraft in Helios landing bay!"

"God. Is everyone... alright?" Sasha asked in between breaths.

"My eye! My eye!" Claptrap shouted as he jumped from his seat and waved his arms in the air. I stood up from my chair and walked over to Claptrap, his eye was on the floor. I picked it up and handed it to Scooter.

"Here. Can you fix him?" I asked. He looked at the eye,

"Alright, little robot! Just stay still, I can fix ya up." Scooter said as he knelt in front of the small yellow robot. He looked at the eye before literally just shoving it into Claptrap's head.

"I can see! Thank you, minion!" Claptrap exclaimed.

"We should hurry up and find Rhys before we're surrounded by Hyperion guards." Vaughn said as he left the crashed ship, followed by me, Sasha, Scooter, Claptrap and Springs. We were greeted by two Hyperion guards who were aiming their weapons at us.

"Oh. Great." Springs said.

Rhys' POV

"WARNING! Unknown aircraft in Helios landing bay!" The alarm of Helios echoed through the space station.

"Wow. Are they finally here?" Jack asked.

"How do you know it's them?" I questioned.

"Well who else would it be?" He replied, "You don't get many unknown aircrafts landing in the Helios bay." Vasquez then showed up in front of the cell with Gortys in his hands. He unlocked the cell and threw her in, roughly. He locked it back up before saying,

"You're little friends won't make it here, Rhys! Lilith and Nisha will make sure of that." He said as he walked away.

"Gortys!" I said as I looked down at her , "Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know." She said, sadly. "There were scary looking tools in the room they took me to. They were talking about using them on me."

"They didn't did they?" I asked.

"No. No they didn't, but I don't want them to use them on me, Rhys!" She said, worried. She then wrapped her small robotic arms around my legs.

"H-hey, Gortys. I won't let them take you, okay?"

"Thanks, Rhys!" She said, more happy as she pulled away.

"Hopefully they don't do any tests on you, Rhysie! Don't want me to die." Jack said.

"That would be terrible." I said as I sighed.

"What are you talking about, Rhys?" Gortys asked.

"N-nothing, Gortys. Just thinking out loud."

Fiona's POV

"You will come with us, or you will be shot!" One of the guards said.

"Oh my goooodddd!" Claptrap started to shout.

"What? What's wrong with him?" a guard asked. Whilst the guards were distracted by Claptrap going crazy, I pulled out my gun from my sleeve and shot both of them with corrosive damage.

"You can thank me later for being a distraction, minion!" Claptrap exclaimed.

"Okay. Let's split up and try to find him." I started, "Scooter and Springs. Vaughn and Sasha. And I guess Claptrap can come with me." I looked down at him.

"Yay! LET'S GO, MINION! ONWARDS!" Claptrap demanded as he headed towards the door. We all followed. Once we were inside, we went our separate ways, to try and find Rhys and Gortys... and I guess Jack too. Why would he tell me about Jack and not Vaughn?

"Right. Where do we start looking?" I asked as Claptrap and I headed down one of the many corridors of Helios.

"If I knew your small friend Gortys' ID code, I could track her!" Claptrap said.

"Is there any way you could get the ID code?" I questioned.

"Maybe that weird guy has it! What's his name?" Claptrap wondered.

"Vaughn?" I asked.

"Yes! That guy!" I called Vaughn on my ECHO device,

"Vaughn?" I questioned.

"Err can this be quick! Sasha and I are kinda runnin from some Hyperion guards!" He replied.

I sighed, "Can't you stay out of trouble!?"

"Look! What do you want!?" He shouted.

"Do you know what Gortys' ID code is? Claptrap said he can track it!"

"Ohh... I don't think Claptrap has the capabilities of doing something like that..." Vaughn exclaimed.

"Excuuuuse me!" Claptrap shouted.

"Look it's the only chance we've got at finding them!" I said.

"Ugh, fine! Let me check my book." Vaughn shouted.

Vaughn's POV

Sasha and I were still running as I pulled out a small book from my back pocket.

"Great. Perfect timing, Fi!" Sasha shouted.

"Well I'm sorry! Finding Rhys is our main objective!" Fiona replied. I flicked through the pages of different ID codes of bots that I have built or designed or met. It included ID's for multiple different CL4P-TP units and Loaderbot units. It also contained some other ID's for bots that I can't even remember.

"Vaughn! We don't have all day!" Fiona shouted. As I reached page 325 I finally found it.

"Aha! The code!" I chanted.

"Hurry up, minion! What is the code?!" Claptrap asked.

"It's er- G0RTY500032146!" I told them.

"Thanks, Vaughn! Both of you be careful!" Fiona said as the line went dead.

Fiona's POV

"So. Can you track, Gortys?" I asked Claptrap.

"YOU need to be patient!" Claptrap said. After about 15 seconds Claptrap jumped up, "Aha! THIS WAY, MINION!" He zoomed off down a number of different hallways. I only barely managed to catch up.

"Oh this is great!" I heard a voice.

"How is it great?" Another voice asked.

"We could have a party!" I recognized those voices. It was Gortys!

"A party? Are you serious!?" Rhys' voice sounded from down the corridor.

"Yup! We would invite Loaderbot! It'll be awesome!" Gortys replied. I ran down the corridor, followed by Claptrap.

"Rhys?!" I shouted.

"Fiona! We're over here! Cell number 8!" He replied.

"We're here to save you!" Claptrap shouted, waving his arms in the air. We both headed towards the Cells and found number 8. Inside was Rhys and Gortys... and I guess Jack too.

"Oh thank god. Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Ye-yeah. I guess. You better hurry up and get us out of here, Vazquez will be coming down here at any moment to take us to the labs and do tests on us." Rhys replied.

"Tests?" I questioned, shocked.

"Yeah. I think they know about Jack and they want to get him out of my head, which would probably end up killing me. And they want to test on Gortys to see if they can open a vault without her!" He explained.

"Okay okay. Claptrap, how do we open it?" I asked. Claptrap then opened a fuse box and put his hand into it,

"Ahhhh! I'm gonna leeeeaaaakkk!" Claptrap shouted as sparks of electricity passed through him. The cell then opened (by the way, the cell is like the one Yvette is in in Episode 5),I ran in and pulled Rhys into a tight hug.

"OHHH! Okay, you're only cru-crushing my i-insides!" He said as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Shut up you Hyperion jackass." I replied.

"Yay! We're like the best family ever!" Gortys cheered as she wrapped her arms around mine and Rhys' legs.

Rhys' POV

"Way to go, pumpkin!" Jack shouted. "I TOLD you that she digs ya!" Fiona then pulled away slightly and looked up at my eyes. She sighed before leaning up and placing her lips on mine. It was only for about 3 seconds before she pulled away.

"Err... I thought I was a Hyperion jackass..." I said.

"Yep. You are. Now come on, before Vazquez shows up." She said as she took my hand in hers and dragged me out of the cell, followed by Gortys and Claptrap... and Jack.

"Finally, kiddo!" Jack chanted.

"All of this weird romance stuff makes me want to reconsider my life!" Claptrap said.

"I think you're great together!" Gortys smiled.

"You are just the cutest thing ever, Gortys!" Fiona said.

Fiona's POV

"Hey guys!" I rang the rest of the group.

"Yeah? What's up?" Scooter replied.

"We got Rhys and Gortys!" I said.

"Great! But there is a slight problem." Vaughn said.

"What is the problem?" Springs asked.

"We don't have a ship anymore. It lost too many parts when we crashed into the landing bay!" Sasha said.

"You crashed the ship?" Rhys asked. "Let me guess. Fiona was driving." Rhys smirked. I punched him on the arm. "LESS VIOLENCE PLEASE!" Rhys said.

"We could take the escape pods. Some are two seaters and some are one seaters. I'm sure there will be enough for all of us," Vaughn said.

"Right. Lets meet up at Scooter's garage when we get back down to Pandora." I commanded. Everyone agreed, and we all said good luck to one another.

Gortys, Rhys, Claptrap and I ran towards the escape pod bay.

"Hey! The prisoners have escaped!" A Hyperion guard shouted as we ran by. An alarm then sounded,

"WARNING! RUNAWAY PRISONERS ARE ON THE LOOSE! Subjects known as: Gortys and Rhys!"

"There!" Rhys pointed towards two pods, they both had two seats inside. I picked Gortys up and placed her into one of the pods. Rhys and I then lifted Claptrap into the same on.

Before I released the pod I asked, "You know how to get back to Scooter's garage?"

"Noooo problem, minion!" Claptrap replied.

"Be careful you two." Rhys said as he climbed into the other pod. I handed Claptrap an ECHO device.

"If you get lost, call me on this." I said to him.

"Okay! Buh-bye!" Claptrap chanted.

"Bye, Fiona!" Gortys said, waving.

"Stay safe." I pressed the button and the pod closed then fired down towards Pandora. I then quickly climbed into the same pod as Rhys. I sat next to him as someone shouted,

"Stop! You will not get away!"

"That sounds like Lilith! Oh no, we gotta go now!" Rhys said. I pushed the button, a voice then sounded,

"Pod not yet ready to be ejected. 20 Seconds until fully charged."

"Oh great." I said. 'Lilith' then appeared in front of the pod.

"You will not get away Rhy-" She was suddenly tackled to the ground by...

"Sasha!" I shouted.

"Pod ejection in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"We got this! Meet you at Scooters!" Vaughn shouted as the pod doors closed. We were then ejected into space, towards the big planet of Pandora.


End file.
